


On the End of My Tether (Dangling)

by Love and Service and Honor (Aoife)



Category: Games of Command - Linnea Sinclair
Genre: Community: fan_flashworks, Masks Slip At The Worst Moments, Missing Scene, Questioning the Gods, Time Does Odd Things While You Wait To Die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-10
Updated: 2013-06-10
Packaged: 2017-12-14 15:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/838559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Love%20and%20Service%20and%20Honor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tiny missing moment inside Sass's head while she dangles on the end of a conduit waiting to be rescued.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the End of My Tether (Dangling)

_Lock your hands. Pray._

To which of the gods? Which of the gods can come to her rescue here, turn back the clock, give her a chance to take Branden up on what he was offering? They are on a mully-trocked mining raft that doesn't exist anymore, with front row seats to a parade of her ghosts _and her demons_. And she's convinced that there are only reason Kel-Paten is even attempting to rescue her is that _statistically_ two people have a better chance of surviving than one. Oh and that he'll want to take the _evidence_ of the UCees treachery home to the Triad.

_The conduit jerks, jiggles ... up she goes._

A prayer to all of them it is while he finishes pulling her up. To give thanks for the rescue and a plea for a silvertongue and fast reflexes, because she's - she's fallen in love with the Tin Soldier, which means she has to talk her way out of this. There's no other way out left.


End file.
